Jeff Reinhart
Jeff Reinhart (a.k.a. Jeff Denlon) is a fictional character in the Saw franchise, and the protaganist of Saw III. He was portrayed by Angus Macfadyen. Character history Family life Jeff's son Dylan Denlon was tragically killed in a drunk driving accident. Jeff never fully recovered from his grief, and would often fantasize about killing the man responsible, who had gotten a much shorter jail sentence than Jeff wanted. As he grieved over his son's death, he neglected his daughter Corbett Denlon, and his marriage to Lynn Denlon became strained, to the point that she began having an affair with another man. Jeff was then targeted by the Jigsaw Killer for his inability to move on from his son's death, and his obsession with vengence. ''Saw III'' Jeff was later kidnapped by one of John's apprentices, and woke up in the Gideon Meatpacking Plant, John's defacto headquarters. He was lead to a series of rooms, each holding someone who was involved in his son's death. In each room, John also left a tape recorder explaining what he must do, and in between each room Jeff found boxes, each containing a piece of a gun, as well as torn up peices of a family photograph, along with a note. In the first room (The Freezer Room) Jeff found a woman named Danica Scott, who witnessed the accident but fleed the scene instead of staying to testify. She was stripped nude and suspended by her wrists, in a meat freezer where ice cold water was sprayed on her, slowly freezing her to death. At first, Jeff was angry at her, but after arguing, he finally came to his senses. He ran to retrieve a key, hanging behind frozen metal bars. His cheek got stuck to one of the bars while reaching for the key, and he partially tore some flesh from his face when he ran back to Danica. However, he was too late, and Danica had already frozen solid. In the second room (The Pig Vat) Jeff found Judge Halden, who had, in Jeff's opinion, let his son's killer off too easily. Halden was chained at the neck to the bottom of a large vat, slowly being filled with liquified pig carcasses. Nearby was a case filled with Dylan's belongings. If Jeff were to press a button, all of Dylan's items would be incinerated, leaving nothing but ash and a key that would unlock the judge's neck brace. Once again, Jeff, still bitter over his son's death, considered letting the judge die. However, the judge convinced Jeff to save him, and he reluctantly burned all of his son's belongings, and managed to save the judge just in time. In the final room (The Rack), Jeff finally confronted Timothy Young, his son's killer. As John pointed out, Timothy was extremely devastated and remorseful over his involvement in Dylan's death. Timothy was placed on a metal "crucifix" of sorts that twisted his limbs one-by-one. To free him Jeff had to retrieve a key from a glass box, which was attached to a shotgun trigger, and removing it would wound Jeff in the process. Initially content with watching Timothy suffer, Jeff managed to retrieve the key from the wire, triggering the shotgun. He moved out of the way, and the judge was accidently shot in head. He attempted to save Timothy, but Jeff was too late to get the key in the lock, and Timothy's head was twisted around 180 degrees. Jeff left the room and found a bullet for the gun. He arrived at a makeshift operating room (Jeff's Final Test), just as Amanda Young shoots Lynn, who was also being tested. In response, Jeff fatally shot Amanda in the neck with the gun John had left him. As Lynn slowly died, John asked Jeff to forgive him. Jeff said he forgave him, before slashing his throat with a power saw. As John bled to death, he played another recorer, which revealed that Jeff's failed his final test. The tape also revealed that Corbett was locked away somewhere with a limited air supply, and that Jeff would have to play another game if he wanted to find her. As John flatlined, the collar around Lynn's neck activated, killing her, and the door to the room automatically sealed itself. ''Saw IV'' In Saw IV, which was revealed to have run concurrently with Saw III, FBI Agent Peter Strahm opened the door moments after the room was sealed. Jeff, under the belief that Strahm was working with John, waved his gun in a threatening manner demanding to know where his daughter was. Strahm then shot Jeff in the torso twice, killing him. Jeff's second test At the end of Saw III, John said that Jeff would have to play another game in order to save Corbett. However, this did not happen since he was shot by Peter Strahm. Category:Characters Category:Deceased